This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-22316, filed Jan. 30, 2002, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an external storage device used as the external device of an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable external storage devices having a wireless communication function have recently been developed. In the general use of the portable external storage device, the device is stored in a bag, shirt pocket, or the like. The external storage device accesses a host device such as a personal computer, PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), digital camera, or digital movie by Bluetooth radiowaves.
The remaining amount of battery in the portable external storage device, that is, the energy remaining in the battery, is confirmed on a display mounted on the portable external storage device.
As described above, the portable external storage device is often used in a bag, pocket, or the like. The user cannot quickly, easily confirm information such as the remaining amount of battery.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above situation, and has as its object to provide a device capable of letting the user know the remaining amount of battery and a warning that the battery is running short even while the device is stored in a bag, pocket, or the like.
To achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided an external storage device comprising a battery which supplies power to a communication section which communicates with an information processing apparatus, detection means for detecting a remaining amount of the battery, and notifying means for notifying the information processing apparatus of information about the remaining amount of the battery detected by the detection means.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.